Days of Our Lives: A Shaman King Story
by floppydonkey
Summary: Well, there's comedy and theres a bit of drama. Don't be put off by the title! RenxPilica luvluv! please R&R! Note: no paragraphs...


Days of our lives: A Shaman King Story  
  
Aw, gee! Ya wouldn't think that a story put in the Shaman King section would be about Shaman King! Anyhoo here it is.first Mankin story. And when Yoh and Manta go to get the groceries (did I just do a spoiler? Neh..) think of that "Get No" song. Think it was on the jackass movie.. well, the Yoh and Manta groceries thing is lightly based on that song.and yeah! This will go somewhere! It's meant to be a drama/comedy thing.whatever. It's very short.  
  
Chapter 1: Your mission if you choose to accept it!?  
  
It was a autumn day, and the wind whistled on the windows of the Asakura House. Anna was crouching down in the kitchen looking for something to eat..no oreos, no cheezos, not even a can of whipped cream she noticed peering into the fridge. Yoh was in the lounge room when there was three loud raps on the door. 'Yoh, get that!' Anna yelled, throwing out an empty milk carton, muttering something like 'even if there were oreos there's no milk so what's the point.' Yoh got up, not daring to interfere with his fiancée, who was closer to the door. Anna paused raving through the cupboards to hear Yoh scream out 'Manta!'.She could already picture that smile of his. 'Yoh, we need groceries!' Anna screamed. Yoh put on the sweetest voice he could muster. 'but Anna, Manta just dropped by!' he fought. 'Well, that's fantastic. Get the damn groceries!' 'Fine, fine, fine.' Yoh muttered, putting on a blue parka, zipping it up, and tightening the hood. He grabbed up his backpack and said 'You wanna come, Manta?'. 'S'pose so.' said Manta. 'Yoh?' Anna said. 'Yah?' he asked. 'Get some money from the ATM and get back within an hour' she warned. 'Kay, then' he answered, sighing. As they walked down the street, Manta looked up from the rock he was kicking down the road. 'Who the hell are they?' Manta asked Yoh. A gang of toughies was walking down the street. 'Um.Ryu's gang?' Yoh asked. 'No way' Manta exclaimed 'I could spot his haircut from miles away. So who are they?' 'I'm stumped' said Yoh. The group grew closer as they walked. They were soon on the same square of footpath, and Yoh accidentally bumped into their leader. 'Oh, sorry, I.' Yoh started but was met with a fist to the stomach. THUMP! He fell onto his back, surprised at the anger of the man. 'Run Manta!' Yoh screamed. As Manta stood there, watching Yoh get beaten to a pulp he noticed a crowbar lying on the side of the road. He picked it.; Looked at the crowbar. Looked at the gang leader. 'Hey!' Manta yelled. The leader and the rest of the group looked up. Manta walked over to the leader. 'What do you want, runt?' asked the gang leader. 'A piece of you.' Manta answered. THWACK! The leader was hit hard in the face with the crowbar. Looking down at the bleeding leader, and then at the rest of his group, Manta realised something 'Yoh? Let's RUN!' he yelled, running off down the street screaming, with Yoh hot on his tail. 'Nice work, Manta!' Yoh said, giving him a thumbs up. 'Shut up and run!' Manta screamed, angry at Yoh. 'You do know I packed the no Tsuguri?' asked Yoh. 'You can't use the Spirit of Sword in public!' screamed Manta 'Sides, you need the Harusame.' Guess I shouldn't tell him I packed that as well, thought Yoh. The gang leader and his group were still following Yoh and Manta, while they ran to the shopping mall. 'Oh, this is a fantastic way to spend my Saturday!' said Manta sarcastically. They reached the shopping mall and entered. They quickly chose out the needed items(while Manta complained) and turned towards the registers. 'Well, well, looky who we found.' Flounced the gang leader. 'Oh, this is a load of bullshit.' Remark Manta - Anna sat at home, bored as ever. She noticed Ren and Pilica come in giggling. She rolled her eyes. What a bunch of giggling pansies.wait a second.thought Anna Ren was giggling!? Seeming as if her curiosity was guiding her, she followed them up the stairs. They continued to giggle giddily, laughing at some joke, maybe? Anna ducked down behind a plant in the hallway as they opened the door to Yoh's bedroom. She thought she was going to hear the spraying of aerosol (in which case she couldn't care less), when she was leaving, she noticed a little smooching sound. 'Oh no' she whispered 'Fuck no, fuck no.' She crept up on the paper slide doors and slowly opened them. As she did, she heard groaning. As she saw the sight she said 'Holy fucking shit!' - 'Manta, that trolley!' Yoh screamed. ' Already there!' screamed back Manta. Manta began to push at the loaded trolley, as did Yoh. They charged forward, quickly catching speed. ' Raaaarggghhh!' they both yelled, letting the trolley go. 'Oh crap.' The gang leader said. BANG! Groceries scattered around the supermarket. 'Bag it up and hurry!' Yoh said, panicking. 'Yessir' croaked the bag boy(think of him as the Krusty Burger guy on The Simpsons-Cam). Yoh put the items in the back pack he was carrying, and ran out of he shopping mall with Manta. They ran home, leaving the gang leaders in the dust. - Horo Horo whistled as he walked down the footpath towards the Asakura house. He never failed to be surprised at how big this house was. He walked in and saw Anna butt poking out of Yoh's room. He walked up the stairs.' Heeeeelllloooo Mrs. Asakur-what the hell is happening here!?!' He screamed as he saw Ren and Pilica, laying on Yoh's futon, naked, kissing each other in a.um.horny frenzy. And they didn't even care that two people were standing at the doors, staring wide eyed at them.  
  
End of Chapter 1: You're mission if you choose to accept it!? 


End file.
